bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheltered and Loved
A new VeggieTales release. Junior finds a homeless dog on the streets and doesn't know how to properly treat it, so he asks Bob and Larry for guidance. A lesson in respecting God's creatures. Plot Larry is playing with Squeaky, and Bob is happy to see him and Squeaky getting along so nicely. He tells Larry that he's treating him properly. But then, QWERTY receives a message from a girl named Olivia. She got a cat a few days ago that was homeless and wild and doesn't know what to do with it. She tried asking her brothers for assistance but they're pretty clueless as well. Larry remembers the time when Junior found a homeless puppy. Bob remembers too, and decides to retell that story to Olivia. One day, Junior was walking to the toy store to buy a new video game when he suddenly spots a dog. It looks really sad. It's homeless and hungry. Junior decides it's time to get a pet. He brings it home and shows his Mom, dad, and Libby. His dad tells him he better know how to properly treat the dog. It's one of God's creatures and you should treat it right. Junior ignores him and starts dragging him up the stairs to his room. He tries to feed it some Munchy Crunchy Dream, and it gobbles it up. Later that week, the dog has a terrible stomachache. Libby is concerned and says they should take it to the vet. At the vet, the doctor says the dog isn't looking too good and it may not make it. Junior is scared and starts to cry. Bob and Larry walk by the office and look in the window, because their good friend Archibald is the vet and they want to see how he's doing. They spot Junior. They walk inside to see what's wrong. Junior explains everything to Bob and Larry and they can tell he's in a bit a of a predicament. They can help Junior out on how to properly treat a dog. Once the trio arrive back at Junior's house, they show him some pointers about what the dog needs to eat, how much exercise he needs and stuff like that. Junior goes outside and plays Frisbee with the dog. He does this for almost 1 1/2 hours and the dog is panting like crazy. Bob is happy that Junior is starting to treat him well, but Larry is happy that Catching Fire has a valuable lesson. Bob tells him it doesn't, so Larry grabs Mockingjay and starts reading that. He thinks it has a valuable lesson. Days later, they take the dog back to the vet for a checkup. The dog is feeling fine, and it was all thanks to Junior and his proper care. His mom says that God likes it when we treat his creatures with care and compassion. Junior is so happy... that he totally forgot about buying his new video game. Larry offers to go down to the store and pay for him, after his good job and learning a lesson. On the countertop, the What We Have Learned song plays right away. Bob questions why that happened. Larry says to blame QWERTY. QWERTY apologizes. Bob hopes that story helped out Olivia, and then they discuss the story. God likes it when His creatures are treated properly. We are his creatures too, and he's always watching over us and is making sure we are taken good care of. Then QWERTY shows a verse. Then, God made you special and he loves you very much. Then, Larry goes to read Mockingjay. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Poor Doggy *Amazing Bellbottoms (The History of Fashion with Archibald) *When We Treat God's Creatures *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Heaven and the heaven of heavens belong to the LORD your God, the earth with all that is in it." -Deuteronomy 10:14 Cast *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Junior Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Madame Blueberry *Jimmy Gourd *Mr. Lunt *The Three pigs *Libby Asparagus *Olivia *QWERTY Trivia *Olivia asks another question to Bob and Larry, her first being in "That's What Friends Do" *The History of Fashion is used again from "The Princess and the Popstar" *The three pigs make their third appearance. The first was "The Princess and the Popstar" and then "The Little House That Stood" *Munchy Crunchy Dream is seen from "It's a Meaningful Life" *Larry still thinks Catching Fire has a valuable lesson from "Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb